For You
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: [SasuSaku] What would you do with your shortlived life if you knew that you were going to die? These two end up in bed together for the first and last time.. [mature content. death. lemon]


_**For You..**_

_**--**_

_**Heyya!! lol well this is a short but sweet one shot :D**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Genre --- Tragedy/Romance**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**--**_

_**WARNING: very mature themes!**_

_**--**_

_**1 --- Writings**_

_**--**_

This was.. peaceful..

Maybe if she had met him earlier on; he would have been able to save her from her own hatred.

But..

Now it was slowly eating away at her decaying heart.

No remains left..

"I'll save myself from.."

She paused, letting the wind hit her body and cause her to sway momentarily.

"Me."

_**--**_

_This was.. chaotic.._

_He was.. a psycho.._

_Even as the pen worked over-time. Finishing the last of his life-story. Final goodbyes were always a bitch.._

_He hated them more than himself._

_He hated what he had become. Exactly like his father; stressed and eventually dying from a heart attack._

_Sad way to go.._

_And he, Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't going to allow himself to die the exact same way. He'd rather die painfully than in shame. The Uchiha enterprise; corrupting and now falling apart because of-_

"_Me."_

_**--**_

_**She would try.**_

_**Oh how she would fucking try.**_

_**Every single day her smiles just seemed to get faker and faker; until she couldn't even stand to look at herself in the mirror. She had destroyed them all.**_

_**Cutting herself in the process.**_

_**She hated blood though.**_

_**And herself..**_

_**She needed to complete something; like a missing chapter. She just had to do something before later on in the week.**_

_**Anything.**_

_**And that's when; brilliant emerald clashed with dazzling onyx. Her body stopped all movement and her brain couldn't register properly. She knew full well that she was staring but- GOD he was handsome!**_

_**She pulled herself together, sending another fake smile his way. She became slightly shocked when he approached her with long, steady strides; hands stuffed in his pockets.**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**She blushed, nodded her head.**_

"_**Haruno Sakura."**_

_**He led her away from the hordes of people.**_

"_**You know.." He murmured.**_

"_**Anyone would be able to make out your fake-smile from a mile away."**_

_**She sighed, "Did you come here to mock me?"**_

_**He chuckled, "Not quite."**_

_**She didn't even crack a smile.**_

"_**I needed to just.. get away."**_

_**She looked up at him, "Sounds like something I'd do.."**_

_**Why the hell she had gone to this huge party. She still didn't know! She hated parties; loathed them but now- with Sasuke here and all. She was starting to love them.**_

_**Her breath caught in her throat. He had placed his hand on her waist while guiding her towards the refreshment table!**_

_**Her mind was screaming but she stayed oddly composed.**_

"_**Most girls would have jumped me by now."**_

_**She gave a short-snort.**_

"_**I'm not like most girls."**_

_**He held his one hand up in defense, "Hey! I never implied-"**_

"_**I know."**_

_**He sighed, "Good. Want some wine or-"**_

"_**Water is fine. Thanks."**_

_**He poured her the glass, handed it to her and took a glass of red-wine for himself.**_

_**She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the male; his lips to be more exact. She wondered how it would feel to have them pressed against her own..**_

_**Sakura was snapped out of it, "Oi. Anyone awake in there?"**_

_**He chuckled again. "Your strange."**_

_**Sakura flushed. **_

"_**And shy."**_

_**--**_

"I.. I don't want.. this."

She sat upright.

"No more."

She found a ball-point pen and a scrap piece of paper; fluttering and then jotting down whatever the hell was in her mind at the moment..

Those sleeping pills she had taken early. They were starting to effect her as of now and she could feel her body growing weaker as well as her eyes beginning to fall closed.

"No.. sleep..."

The pills were prescribed to her by her pharmacist. She was having trouble falling asleep and therefore was always tired. He said that she was suffering from insomnia and gave her some pills to take for up to a week and if her symptoms didn't lessen; that they'd run some tests.

She was tired of being tested on like some fucking guinea-pug!

At least now.. nothing would harm her again and she wouldn't be able to feel these emotions..

Pain.

Sadness.

Regret.

The note was left on top of her bed. Everything was neat in her spacious apartment. Her eyes closed for a split second..

"Awake."

She gave her cheeks a small slap; waking herself up.

"I.. I have to.. go."

"Now."

_**--**_

_**She was too caught up in this act.**_

_**His kisses were torturous and it was starting to drive her insane.**_

"_**Sasuke.. I-ah!"**_

_**He licked, nipped, sucked; every inch of her body wasn't left untouched by the dominant Uchiha. He wanted her.**_

_**She squirmed uneasily beneath his muscular exterior.**_

_**Bringing his mouth to her buds, suckling on one of them until it grew hard inside of his warm crevice. Her fingers raked at his naked back, creating scratch marks on the flesh.**_

_**She felt his hands drawing down her body until they rested on the inside of her thighs, pulling her knees apart and feasting on her core; she was going to die of embarrassment.**_

"_**Pl.. Please..."**_

_**He sucked and licked; she was going crazy just laying there and allowing him to do such pleasurable things to her body.**_

"_**Sakura."**_

_**She looked up at him through her hazy, emerald eyes. She coiled her arms around his neck and brought him close for a subtle kiss.. She felt something hard placed against her inner thigh.**_

_**Blushing like mad; Sakura allowed him entrance and he didn't waste a single minute.**_

_**Pushing past her folds and entering her in one swift thrust; Sakura stayed still, her body accommodating to his size which seemed to be huge.. **_

_**It had hurt and blood had been shed. Her back arched, nipples hardened and the coil in her stomach was tightening with each push.**_

_**Oh how he panted and grunted.**_

"_**Tight."**_

_**She let her mouth hang open for a minute or two; screaming his name and urging him to continue on with their love-making.**_

_**Right here.**_

_**Right now.**_

_**That's all that mattered.**_

_**And for once in her life; someone had gotten her to smile a true smile. Something that she would hopefully get used to.. because of him, she was allowed to live.**_

_**--**_

_The cigarette in his mouth was almost finished. He had allowed himself to smoke an entire pack that day.. _

_He wasn't even a smoker; just thought that he'd give it a try._

_Cracking his knuckles and sitting back in the office chair; Sasuke opened up the drawer next to him and removed the note. Taking a final puff, Sasuke dabbed out the bud of the cigarette and left it in the ashtray._

_It had been filled that day.._

_His eyes gazed over the note a few times; dark bags under those wondrous ink orbs; he hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of days._

_Drinking the last of his black coffee; Uchiha Sasuke stepped away from his desk and strode towards the door, making sure to lock it before heading for the window._

"_I won't die like you, old-man."_

_And he smiled, a sad, delusional smile._

_Not caring if the glass shards cut his hand and arm; slowly he brought his arm backwards and swung it in front of him. Successfully connecting with the glass of the large 5th story window._

_The fresh air came bursting within the room; almost knocking the male off of his two feet. He composed himself; he wouldn't allow himself to die in vain nor hold any such regret._

"_I die.. for you..."_

_He looked up. He didn't have a lot of time to do what he was going to go through with; it was either now or never. People in the same building may have heard the shattering glass._

_He looked over his shoulder, smiling.._

_**--**_

She groggily stepped towards her opened window; taking in a breath of air. The suicide note having already been placed and written. Her eyes became foggy and she held onto the curtains for support.

"Sakura.." She whispered; addressing herself in 3rd person.

Looking up at the dreary skies, smiling a true smile once again for a second time in her horrid life.

"Loves you."

She hacked, a cough that shook up her entire body. Calming down, Sakura pulled herself forwards, her hands gripping the window sill while she gazed down at the ground below.

She was almost near the top of the building and it was a long way down. At least she would be in peace; for once..

"For you.. I die."

And with that, a small whimper, shivering down to the bone; stepping over the boundary between life and death.

She chose for only herself.

Lived for only herself.

And died for only herself..

She was dead before someone could say 'goodbye'. Falling at such an incredible speed and silencing as soon as her fragile body met the cold, hard ground.

Now.. she was only a mangled, decomposing corpse..

_**--**_

_Dear Sasuke_

_There is nothing left for me on this desolate Earth.. No other way for me to escape but.. death._

_Hold me forever._

_Love Sakura_

_**--**_

_He blew out a short breath of air, gazing up at the never ending skies as they were painted with breathtaking colours of pinks, reds and oranges.._

_The pink would always, always remind him of his Sakura.._

_Closing his eyes, the male lifted his arms middle-length and-_

"_Smile for me, love."_

_Before leaning forwards and traveling fast towards his death; remembering that beautiful laugh she produced when only he was around. He met the Earth. Hard. With a sickening crack.._

_His body was beyond destroyed.._

_Could hardly even tell if the corpse was Uchiha Sasuke.. The broken glass on his floor, from his office was proof enough however._

_The authorities would figure it out.._

_They always did._

_Surrounded by the screaming by-standers, the corpse; dead, mangled body of Uchiha Sasuke stayed smiling. It had been quick and easy but the corners of his mouth was pulled upwards; A smile.._

_Slowly, the moisture from his eyes fell; sideways and rolled off. The dull, ink orbs subtly closing until they were mere tiny slits._

_But.. that smile baffled everyone._

_**--**_

_Sakura._

_It has to end now. I'm not healthy and whatever it is; i'm dying slowly inside. I wouldn't want you to cry. So keep that smile on your face. For me.._

_Sasuke._

_**--**_

_**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**DOB: July 23 1986**_

_**Deceased: December 8 2007**_

_**Age: 21**_

_**--**_

_**Name: Haruno Sakura**_

_**DOB: March 28 1988**_

_**Deceased: December 8 2007**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**--**_

_This person screaming 'die for me'_

_Lost in delusional fantasy_

_If I died for you today_

_Would you be sad tomorrow?_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note:**** So yea.. how.. uhm. How was that? It needed to be a tragedy okay ?! GOD! Ha ha XD hope you liked and didn't cry too much :)**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXXX**_


End file.
